


Fight or Flight

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Estranged Relationship, F/M, I can't believe I wrote more incest stuff, I can't stop myself, I just basically needed a reason to write incest smut, I'm fucking trash, I'm gonna go repent my sins, Incest, It's done, Levi is an MMA fighter, Oh My God, Sex on a table, Sibling Incest, Taboo, poor eren is a cuckold, someone could walk by any minute and catch them, someone end me now, there, there really was no need for the story to make the relationship incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Reader hasn't spoken to her brother Levi for years after an incident that has left her emotionally messed up and confused. With her boyfriend Eren they attend a champion fight only for Reader to discover her brother is one of the fighters in the ring. Old feelings rise and the warnings of her adoptive father Erwin echo in her mind.(I'm so sorry I wrote another incest fic. Really, I am. I just can't seem to kick it. Ideas just come to me so easily.)





	

It had been years since you last saw your brother Levi. Brushing elbows against others in the crowd your boyfriend Eren lead you through the thicket to your seats that was in perfect view of the arena. You were nervous to say the least. Not exactly parting ways in good terms. You knew he probably wouldn’t be able to spot you from among the massive audience; even so you felt jittery to be this close to him. 

“You excited babe?” Oblivious to your trembling, Eren grins at you when you finally reach your designated seat.

“I guess you could say that.” You murmur while sitting yourself down. Holding up the event pamphlet you stare at the picture of your brother. Intimidating as ever even in photographs you felt your throat swell. His hands were wrapped, lifted in front of him as if he were going to throw a punch. That permanent glower of his piercing you. Levi had always been excellent at fighting so it was no surprise to you when you discovered he had become a professional MMA fighter. At least now he was being paid to beat people up. Despite his size he proved to be a lot stronger than anyone in his division. The other man on the front cover was Eren’s friend, a burly blonde named Reiner Braun. Twice the size as Levi was everyone was buzzing with excitement as to who would win. You overheard many people scoff and instantly claim Reiner as the winner.

“This Ackerman dude is tiny. What were they thinking? Reiner is gonna tear him apart.”

“It’s not gonna be much of a fight. It’ll be over in seconds.”

Scowling to yourself you try to pull away from their conversations and turn to observe Eren. Eyes lit with anticipation he turns his head this way and that to look around. 

“These are great seats! Reiner even said we’re on the list for the after party!”

“What if he doesn’t win?”

As if remembering something for the first time Eren hums. “That’s right. Levi’s your brother. So either way we’ll still be invited. Right?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even think Levi knows I’m here. We haven’t really spoken for a few years.” You rub your arm self consciously which makes Eren frown. He takes hold of your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. You stare at the bright light that blared down on the fighting arena. Fingers curling against your palm as you begin to recall the days not so long ago when you and your brother were more than close. When your childhood burst into flames and he became more than your brother. Every memory made your face warm up until you remembered what made the two of you estranged. The immense pain he caused you. You scowled then and crumpled the piece of paper in your hand. You didn’t want to go back there. It had taken you so long to move past that part of your life. Such a poisonous and confusing stage. Instead you try to focus back on the here and now. Concentrating on Eren’s warm hand in your’s and his jubilant chattering as the others of your group of friends trickled around you. Even when Historia talked to you you couldn’t wrap your mind around anything she was saying. Levi wormed his way into your mind once again.

Only the roars and cheers of everyone around you managed to bring you out of your melancholic revere to listen to the announcer. Reiner came out first, looking triumphant as ever with his bulging muscles that were barely covered with his fighter’s robe. He waved to the crowed with hands that were wrapped up, his coach trailing behind him. You held your breath when they announced Levi’s name, anxiously darting your gaze over to his entrance. You felt sick and elated all at the same time. 

“Ow, (y/n). You’re hurting my hand.” You barely caught Eren’s whine as the audience grew louder. 

You stopped breathing when you saw Levi’s small stature strutting out, looking completely unimpressed by everything. He hadn't changed one bit. Your pulse quickened and you watched the match with fervor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You weren't surprised one bit when Levi was victorious in defeating Reiner. Thinking a little smugly to yourself that no one could ever beat him. You and Eren (as well as the other guests of the party) waited for the two fighters to emerge from cleaning themselves up a bit.

“Who would’ve thought Levi would win.” Jean commented to Eren. “I’m out freaking $100.”

“It's your own fault for gambling.” Scoffed Mikasa as she observed people walking by. 

“(y/n)!!” Someone shrieked making the crowd part to reveal an all too familiar face.

Pulling away from Eren you grinned. “Hange!”

Rushing forward to embrace you Hange scoops you up in her surprisingly powerful arms. “It's been so long! I spotted you during the fight. I was so surprised to see you!”

“Reiner is a friend of mine.” You sheepishly admit.

“I told Levi that I saw you when he went to the locker room.” she went on still hugging you with one arm as she led you away. 

That made you clench your jaw, trying to make your features appear as calm as possible. “And?”

Pursing her lips Hange grunts. “You know Levi. Didn’t say much. He was just ‘Uh-huh’ and then kicked me out. For being the winner he’s such a downer.”

“H-Hange. Where are you taking me?” You started getting nervous. It appeared she was purposely taking you somewhere. She’d crane her neck over the dozen heads in her path in search of something. Then she’d redirect you whenever the circumstance called for it.

“I’m taking you to Levi! He’s such an ass, not even saying hi to his own sister.”

“You don’t have to! Really it’s okay!” Tugging yourself away from her grip she tightens her fingers into your jacket.

“Nonsense! When was the last time you spoke to him? I don’t know whose worse when it comes to communicating: you or Levi.” 

She was strong, much more than you were as she effortlessly dragged you along, ignoring your desperate pleas and excuses.

You didn’t know how Hange spotted him. The circle of people around him had thinned by the time the two of you arrived. Levi looked completely bored as always. That never changed. He hated social events. Even with beautiful women fawning over him he was completely uninterested. You caught his gaze and his eyes widened partially. When Hange pushed some girls out of the way the ones nearest to Levi glared at her, perhaps assuming she was a new rival.

“There you are Shorty. I was worried I’d never find you.” Hange laughs.

“What do you want?” To the point as usual. He really hadn’t changed.

She pushes you forward until you’re precisely right in front of his menacing glower. “I told you she was here.”

Levi said nothing, still staring at you. You gulp and finally pluck up courage to at least try to be polite.

“Congratulations.” You look at those unnervingly cold eyes of his.

His silence made you fidget incessantly and inch back toward Hange. Until he finally makes a move and grab your wrist. You let out a small yelp from his sudden movement as he tugs you toward him.

“Follow me brat.”

There are disappointed cries as you’re yet again dragged away. Those strong fingers of his showed no sign of releasing you. Out of the party room you traveled down a hall until he stops in front of another vacant room and kicks open the door. It must’ve been used for conferences by the look of the table and otherwise boring vibe it portrayed.

“Five years.”

“H-Huh?”

Levi glares at your stuttering making you shut up and awkwardly linger to behind the long table to put some distance between you two.

“Five fucking years without a word from you.” His voice gravels with a growl.

“Did you really expect me to talk to you after. . .” You took a deep breath. “After what you did. Levi you-”

The screeching of chair legs as he pushed it aside to get to you made you wince.

“I didn’t do shit. I told you it was a misunderstanding. And you give me the silent treatment for five fucking years.” There’s a small bruise on his perfectly structured cheekbone and an abrasion that crosses the bridge of his nose.

“Bull shit!” suddenly you snap and advance toward him. “I saw you with my own eyes Levi! You clearly liked her and yet you thought it was funny to mess with me! Did you enjoy making your sister confused you sick fuck?! Well damn you!” Levi did nothing as you pelted his chest with your fists with as much force as you can muster. No signs of pain ever crossed his face as you took out all of your rage on him. Hot tears made your face a mess as you cried with each punch. Seeing that you were tiring yourself out he grabs your hands to make them still.

“I hate you.” You sob and hang your head. (h/c) hair hiding your unseemly face. “I really hate you Levi.”

“You’re still such a child.”

“Fuck you.”

“Let me finish.” Reeling you in you feel arms embrace you and you weakly fight against them. “You’re still a child in the way you view things. You never let me defend myself. That girl pushed herself on me.” At that you let out a spiteful laugh. “Shut up. She wanted to fuck me. Plain and simple. Maybe she wanted to date me too but I didn’t really fucking care. She thought she could persuade me by a kiss and a grab at my dick. That’s when you walked in. You didn’t even stop and ask what had happened. You just ran away like a child.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that Levi?”

Your mouth is covered by his hand. “What did I say? Let me fucking finish. Even if what I said wasn’t true do you really think I would toy with you like that? Do you really think I made you feel like that on purpose for some sick thrill?” Slowly he removes his hand, the pads of his fingers brushing against your lips. The intensity and blown out proportion of his pupils made you weak. That gentle caress of your face that didn’t seem fit for someone who had just been beating the shit out of another guy only minutes before. Gauze was wrapped around the top part of his hands where his knuckles must have been cut open. Shame filled you when you remembered how excited you got watching him fighting, beating Reiner up. A fire was lit in your stomach at the sight of your powerful brother. The urge to hold his hand became unbearable as you found your own instantly covering the top of his. You remembered all those teasing touches that still seem imprinted on your body. How his kisses had begun to stray from your forehead and linger too close to your lips. You didn’t understand your feelings at that time. It wasn’t right to feel that way about your flesh and blood brother. You had known that. At the peak of being a teenager your hormones were all out of whack. That’s what you tried blaming it on. Then why had it hurt so unbearably much when you caught Levi with another girl?

“Levi.” Squeezing your eyes shut you slowly pull yourself away and drop his hand. “What exactly were you doing? You must’ve just been messing around with me, right?”

He advances closer to you with such carnal eyes and a primal air about him. “No.”

“Then. . . I still don’t understand. You’re my brother.” Backing away you bump into a chair that forces you to a halt and to await for Levi’s descent. “Why would a brother. . .”

“I love you more than a brother should.” At those words of confirmation that sharp yearning flared up. Levi saw my weakened state and went in for the kill. His entire body meld against yours as he gripped the back of your head to claim your lips with his. “Don’t resist it (y/n).”

“But- This isn’t normal!” Suddenly reclaiming yourself you push him off of you as much as he’d allow. “This isn’t right.” Words from so long ago echo as a warning.

_“Be cautious around Levi.” Erwin told you one day out of nowhere._

_You cock your head up at your adoptive dad in question. Darkness made his features hard and unreadable. “Why? What’s wrong with Levi?”_

_He doesn’t look at you. “He’s a man (y/n). He may be your brother but above all things he’s a man. Do not let him touch you the way any other boy might.”_

You hadn’t understood what Erwin was trying to tell you. But now it was all too clear. He had noticed far before you had.

“And you love me more than a sister does.” That was the final nail in the coffin as Levi leaned toward you. “That’s why you were so confused. Wasn’t it?”

“Stop.”

“You loved all the attention I lavished on you. You were jealous when you saw that girl touching me. You wanted me all to yourself.”

You furiously shake your head. Everything he said was true though. The realization made you feel slightly sick. “Th-This is all your fault! Get away from me! You’re sick!”

“And so are you.” Levi did however give you some space. He sits on the table and crosses his arms, examining you.

“E-Erwin warned me.”

“I know. He told me not to touch you. Said my feelings for you were an ‘unforgivable transgression against nature.’” That last part was lazily drawled out then he scoffs.

“And you still…”

“You really think i’d listen to a word Erwin says?” Snorting he shakes his head lightly. “Fuck that. Fuck him and his eyebrows for telling me the way I feel is wrong.”

“It is though!”

“Says who?”

“All of society!” Exclaiming you throw up your hands. There was an ache in your chest as you said this. Your feelings were not acceptable. Nothing good would ever prosper from this foul love you felt for him. Fresh tears started to well up in your eyes. Everything inside of you was all torn up beyond repair.

“No one can love you like I do (y/n). Not even that fucking brat Eren.”

You manage to suppress the quiver in your voice. “Don't talk about him like that.”

That only made Levi sneer. “Do you love him?”

“Of course I do. He’s my boyfriend.” You did love Eren. He was incredibly sweet, overzealous at times but sweet nonetheless. But…

“You didn't seem to be all that in love with him when you kissed me back.”

A blush flares into your cheeks. “Th-that’s- I didn't! You took me by surprise.”

There’s an arrogant shadow in the way he smirks at you. “(y/n). Look at me.”

“I’m tired of looking at you. All night I’ve been looking at you!” There’s absolutely no room for you to move let alone try and leave. Levi’s body was once again flush against you to where you could feel the vivacious beating of his heart against your breast. The rational side of you was screaming to not succumb to him. You yearned for him though. Five years you hadn’t seen or touched or even heard him talk. Deprived of what you had considered for the longest time the other half of you. Your words don’t exactly deter him as one of his hands pressed against your lower back to pull you closer. Heat pulsating from his splayed palm. Bending his face so that his lips caress the shell of your ear you stop breathing and close your eyes. There’s a small sting as he gently nips your lobe earning a quiet hiss from you. Out of reflex you move your pelvis closer to his bulging groin. Your lower folds ached for something to fill them. Those unholy lips of his turn up in a smirk, you could feel it against the sensitive skin of your neck as he trails them down its length while planting chaste kisses. He thrusts his hips against yours, backing you up until the backs of your knees hit the edge of the table. Your hands grab onto his shirt to prevent yourself from falling backward. Between your legs is practically throbbing for him and you have to suppress a pathetic moan when he dives in to assault your neck. Your head rolls back to allow him more access while one of his hands cup at your breast. Mouth opening in a soundless whimper you no longer have the will to push him away. Erwin’s warning is drowned into silence.

“L-Levi…”

“No more words (y/n).” Levi’s mouth captures your own to quiet you. And really, you had run out of things to say at that point.

You sat yourself on the table and allowed Levi to situate himself between your legs and slowly press down on your chest so that you were now laying down. He hovered over you, exuding complete dominance. Hands roving the exposed skin of your legs and pushing up your skirt to reveal your (f/c) underwear. Fingers hook onto your underwear and he slowly slides them down your legs until the dropped to the ground without any sound. His index finger lazily swipes between your folds, coating it in your arousal as you squirm. You sharply inhale when he lowers himself to make long, agonizing strips with his tongue against you. Thighs threatening to squeeze his head he stills them with his hands. Every so often his tongue would flick at your clit earning another, desperate, cry as your fingers wove themselves into his silky black hair. You pant his name repeatedly like a sacred chant, hoping it would alleve the surge of electricity that shot through you at each swipe of his hot tongue. Voice pitching higher at the feeling of your inner walls begin to clench. While drawing circles on your oh so sensitive nub Levi adds a finger to your slick entrance and starts to pump them in and out. Before you could truly reach your peak Levi pulls his face away and grins at your disgruntled noises. You glare at him with red cheeks.

“That’s for not talking to me for five years.”

A protest is ready on your lips but is cut off when Levi deftly unzips his pants and releases his stiff member making your breath hitch in your throat. He observed you, trailing your gaze to where it lay on his hardened cock that twitched under your fevered (e/c) eyes. You prop yourself on your elbows, chest heaving with ragged breaths. Levi spreads your legs further apart, eyes still looking at you, and aligns his cock with your slit. Leaning his face close to yours, he kisses you. He’s not merciful, teasing your slit with the tip of his engorged length; frustration nearly driving you mad. You wanted him. It had never been more clearer than in that moment. Screw Erwin. Screw morality. You loved Levi and wanted him to claim every inch of you without reservation. Eren escaped all of your thoughts and even the place in your heart. You couldn’t deny your body’s craving for him any longer.

“Levi.” A ragged breath passes your lips as they imploring kiss Levi’s angular jawline. “Please. I want you.”

“What about what Erwin said?”

“Fuck Erwin.”

“That’s my girl.”

With a snap of his pelvis he’s suddenly buried in you making you gasp as he stretched you. Nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as you bite down on your bottom lip and squeeze your eyes tight. The feeling of him filling you felt right; he felt like he always belonged there. Levi sets a steady pace, putting your leg to rest on his shoulder so he could plunge his member deeper into you making you throw your head back and moan without any reserve to who might hear in the hall.

“He doesn’t love you like this does he?” Levi’s husky voice whispers in your ear and gives it another small nip with the tips of his teeth. Hands holding onto your own, lacing his fingers securely and his body hovering mere inches, his next thrust is much more harder making a small cry emit from you.

“N-No. . .” you mewl and roll your hips against him, deepening his girth in you.

Levi hisses, bucking faster in reply. Your legs wrap around his narrow waist, heels bumping against themselves. “You won’t let him touch you like this again.”

You feebly shake your head, completely overwhelmed by Levi’s passion. Every single part of you feels on fire, ready to combust at any second when Levi deems so.

“Not yet.” You hear him say when he feels your inner walls start to clench.

“Please Levi.” Nearly crying out you try to undulate your hips desperately to convey your need.

He stops completely, staring at you intently. Levi kisses your cheek, then places small butterfly kisses on your forehead, nose, and finally settles on your lips. “I need this to last. Just a little longer (y/n).”

Limbs already trembling you hear the sincerity in his tone and force back your climax and cling to your Levi.

  
  
  
*  
  
  


Levi lay beside you on the table, small beads of sweat glistening on his flushed features and panting slightly. Your hands were still clasped together. Skirt still hiked up as was Levi’s pants still resting around his mid-thigh. You had your eyes closed as you tried to calm down your rapidly beating heart that had just burst a few minutes ago. Between your legs ached in such a pleasing way that had your chest fluttering and your body craving for more.

“W-We should probably head back.”

“And you’ll break up with Eren.” adds Levi pointedly.

Unable to speak you turn your head to gaze at his side profile. “What happens then? What happens after this? Everyone knows you’re my brother. It’ll be weird if they see us kissing.”

He doesn’t respond right away, only looks up at the obnoxious fluorescent lighting of the conference room.

“I’m not losing you again (y/n). We’ll figure something out.” Levi finally says with conviction. You want to believe in him, to trust his determination on the matter. But you knew it wouldn’t be quite an easy task.


End file.
